Typhon
Typhon ' (griechisch: Τυφῶν) war ein Ungeheuer der griechischen Mythologie mit hundert Drachenköpfen. Mit diesen Köpfen konnte er die Sprache der Götter und vieler Tiere sprechen, aber auch Feuer und Rauch ausstoßen. Er hatte ein Paar Flügel und Schlangenschwänze anstelle von Beinen und Füßen. Typhon war die Verkörperung der Naturgewalten und galt als Vater der warmen und gefährlichen Winde. Er war der Sohn von Gaia und Tartaros. Gaia hatte Typhon in den Korykischen Grotten in Kilikien geboren, wo er ungestört aufwachsen konnte. Typhons Mutter wollte, dass er an Zeus Rache übt, weil dieser ihre Kinder, die Giganten und Titanen, im Kampf besiegt hatte. Mit seiner Gemahlin, der Schlangenfrau Echidna, zeugte Typhon viele Ungeheuer, zu denen u.a. die Hydra von Lerna und die Chimäre gehörten. Geschichte Der erwachsene Typhon stieg zum Olymp empor und versetzte die Götter mit dem Gebrüll aus seinen hundert Kehlen so sehr in Angst, dass sie in Gestalt von Tieren nach Ägypten flohen. Irgendwann nahm Zeus seine ursprüngliche Gestalt an und stellte sich Typhon zum Kampf. Typhon wurde von einem Blitz des Zeus getroffen und floh zum Berg Kasion - dort kam es erneut zum Kampf. Es gelang Typhon, Zeus mit seinen zahlreichen Armen so zu umschlingen, dass er ihm seine Sichel entwenden konnte. Er trennte Zeus die Sehnen aus seinem Leib und übergab sie an den weiblichen Drachen Delphyne, welcher an seinem Geburtsort, der Höhle Korykon, wohnte. Genau dort versteckte sich auch Zeus. Hermes konnte den unbeweglichen Zeus finden, Delphyne ablenken, ihr die Sehnen stehlen und Zeus zurückgeben. thumb|Zeus bekämpft Typhon Zeus besorgte sich auf dem Olymp einen neuen Vorrat an Donnerkeilen und trat Typhon erneut entgegen. Dieser zog sich auf den Berg Nysa zurück, wo er sich von Eintagsfrüchten ernährte. Er glaubte nun an seine wiedergewonnene Kraft und forderte Zeus auf dem Berg Haimos heraus. Typhon warf riesige Steine, während Zeus mit Blitz und Donner konterte. Dabei wurde Typhon übel zugerichtet. Das vergossene Blut des Typhon (''Haimos bedeutet Blut) soll diesem Berg seinen Namen gegeben haben. Typhon entkam nach Sizilien, wo Zeus ihn unter einem Berg einschloss. Die alten Griechen nahmen an, dass die vulkanische Aktivität des Ätnas auf Sizilien ein Anzeichnen für Typhons Gefangenschaft ist. Nach einer von Strabo niedergeschriebenen Version der Legende wurde Typhon von Zeus in den Untergrund gedrängt. Dabei hob er das Flussbett des Flusses Orontes aus, und als er unter die Erde durchbrach schuf er die Quelle des Flusses. Die alten Griechen nannten den Fluss deshalb Drakon (gr.: Drache) oder ''Typhon''Jørgen Christensen-Ernst (2012), '''Antioch on the Orontes: A History and a Guide, Hamilton Books, ISBN 978-0761858638. Trivia *Einigen Quellen zufolge war Typhon der Vater von Ladon. Diesem wurden ebenfalls hundert Köpfe nachgesagt. *Von den späthellenistischen Griechen wurde Typhon mit dem ägyptischen Gott Seth gleichgesetzt. *Vermutlich wurde der Name der Tropischen Wirbelstürme im Indischen Ozean (Taifun) von Typhons Namen abgeleitet. *Selten wird das Sternbild Draco als Typhon interpretiert. In der Populärkultur *In der Fernsehserie Hercules (1995-1999) wird Typhon (dargestellt von Glenn Shadix) als gutmütiger Riese anstelle eines Drachen dargestellt. Mit Hilfe von Hercules kehrt Typhon, der durch die Göttin Hera an einem Stein gefesselt war, zu seiner Gattin Echidna zurück. *In der Episode 13 (Hercules und die Rückkehr von Typhon) der Zeichentrickserie Disneys Hercules befreit Herkules Typhon versehentlich aus seinem Gefängnis unter dem Vulkan Ätna. *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Typhon ein Dämon, der als Östlicher Drache oder Drake erscheint und damit meist an die Megami Tensei Version von Tiamat erinnert. In Last Bible ist er hingegen eine Schnecke, und in den Devil Children Spielen ein vogelartiger Humanoide. *In Percy Jackson: Die letzte Göttin, dem finalen Band der "Percy Jackson"-Pentalogie von Rick Riordan, müssen die Götter des Olymps gemeinsam gegen Typhon kämpfen. *Die Kurzgeschichte Typhon, der hundertköpfige Drachen von Andreas Gößling erzählt vom Kampf zwischen Typhon und den Olympiern. Quellen *Wikipedia: Typhon Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Mehrköpfige Drachen Kategorie:Griechische Mythologie Kategorie:Europäische Drachen